


Unexpected Ally

by SweetMemories1998



Series: Gruvia Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Avatar Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M, Gruvia Week, Heavy Angst, Plot Twist, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: After Gray left, Juvia didn't think anything could surprise her anymore. Life became boring and predictable, until a surprising visitor arrived at Rainfall Village on July 7th of X792. Could this unexpected ally be the key to saving the future? (Avatar Arc) (For Gruvia Week) (day 2: surprise)





	Unexpected Ally

**As soon as I saw that the theme for day 2 was surprise, I knew it was time to use my plot twists.**

**This one is certainly one of my favorites because it's never been done before and it fits so** **perfectly with the Avatar/Alvarez Arcs.**

**Also, I took the opportunity to explore a different view on Juvia's feelings after Gray left her and I think it makes a lot of sense too.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

He was gone. No warning, no reason; but suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Juvia wanted to believe that he would come back and explain everything; however; as days drew into months, her faith was shaken.

Without him, life was dull and sad. _Lonely._ Although, that could have been fixed if she had just contacted her friends.

She didn't, because she knew what they would say.

She could imagine Gajeel scolding her for ever trusting the ice mage and threatening to kill him; or Lucy desperately denying that Gray ever intended to hurt her.

Juvia could almost hear Erza telling her to have faith in him and Natsu challenging the him for yet another competition.

She could picture their expressions; their pity; and she didn't want that. She wanted to be alone with her sadness, thus she remained in Rainfall Village.

Heartbroken over Gray's betrayal and drowning in self doubt, the rain that used to follow her everywhere returned like a ghost of the past; a memory of the worse days.

Surprisingly, she didn't mind. At this point in her life, when she was hurt like never before, she welcomed the rain like an old friend.

Her days were spent in the porch, sitting on the bench where they used to watch the sunset and watching the forest. Waiting; though she wasn't sure what for anymore.

Eating, sleeping, training; those mundane actions were sometimes forgotten. Nothing interested her anymore, because she had no one to share it with.

And even if she had someone, it would only make it worse. Being abandoned by the one she loved, the one she _trusted_ most, made her afraid that contacting her other friends would only lead to them leaving as well.

Just like Gray had done his whole life, Juvia closed herself off. Shut the whole world out and disappeared into loneliness.

As time passed; the happy memories made over the past two years in Fairy Tail became more of a torment; as did the ones of her time living with Gray.

Because, they had been happy before; genuinely happy. They had grown accustomed to each other's company; whether it be weird habits or undeniable flaws.

Juvia had thought they were on the same page, but suddenly he had left without even saying goodbye. Why? Why couldn't he at least have told her? And if he had been planning it for a while as she now suspected, why hadn't she seen it coming?

After this unexpected twist, she had thought that nothing could surprise her anymore. Life became predictable and boring; until July 7th came.

The previous year; that had been the day that dragons had invaded Fiore and threatened to take over. Definitely a huge surprise, but nothing compared to this one.

At first, Juvia thought that she had been hallucinating. Once she watched the lone figure follow the path leading towards the small cottage, the water mage shook her head and looked away.

It didn't work. As her eyes were drawn back towards the stranger, they didn't disappear. They were getting closer and closer; and Juvia started to get nervous.

"Who is she?" She examined the woman with light blonde hair, midnight blue eyes and pale skin who was approaching.

Her magic power was intense; unlike anything Juvia'd ever felt before. Even master Makarov wasn't as powerful as this woman clearly was; and he was one of the wizard saints.

"Hey there." The stranger offered a gentle smile, having reached the cottage. "I'm sorry for showing up like this, but it took me forever to find you and I wasn't even sure if you were really here."

More silence. The water mage watched her; wary.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, gently.

"Who are you?" Juvia mage asked at last.

"Oh, of course! You don't know." The stranger took in a deep breath, clearly nervous. "My name is Maya and…. I'm your sister."

Thus began a string of revelations that could lead to a change of outcome in a devastating war. A future once irreversible could now be altered due to this simple encounter between long-lost sisters.

 

 

* * *

**What are your thoughts on Maya? I know a long lost sister might not seem like a big deal, but the truth about who Maya is and where she comes from will set up an interesting path for Juvia.**

**I'm planning on writing a sequel explaining everything and it's gonna be mind blowing. If you've read my other stories you know that I always come up with the craziest, most unique theories out there.**

 

 

 


End file.
